


New World Arises

by CrystalNavy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They each suffered greatly at the hands of others. Now, they have been given a second chance. They would stick together against the tides, and destroy their enemies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New World Arises

It seemed like a dream. Seeing his family, all smiling at him. It was as if they had never left. Yet he knew in his heart that they had. The mistakes that they made in the past - the mistakes all of them had made - were undone. One look at all of their faces was enough to know that they were sharing his thoughts.

He stood up, and swept out of the hall. His siblings didn't need to be told, as they followed him silently. They filed into a room, one by one, occupying the rather large bed and all of the chairs.

Arya was the first to break the silence.

"So, Robb, we all know we've been given a second chance." she said "The problem was what do we do with it?"

"I have a loose plan." Robb rubbed his temple "But we will need services, the kind of services only you could provide."

Arya nodded as the understanding dawned. 

"I'll do it." she said slowly 

"First up, we must figure out a way to prevent Father and Mother's deaths. Second, we must bind the Seven Kingdoms to us via marriages. With the seven of us, we can do that."

"Seven?" Arya said acerbically "I see six of us here."

"Arya....." Robb began 

"No, Robb. I will not accept him, and I don't think you should either." Arya cut him off "You know what he has done. And out of all of us, his betrayal hurts you the most, doesn't it?"

Robb had to admit this was true.

"So, here is the rough plan on what we'll do......" he changed the subject

Arya pursed her lips as Robb detailed his plan, but said nothing. Bran and Jon gave her sideways glances, knowing full that her ire hasn't been lessened.


End file.
